The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: Elsa decides to climb the mountain to visit her castle made of ice so she can be alone when she gets a very unexpected visitor. Jack Frost! Will she fight him off, or will she allow him to stay and chat? Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) Multichap. Rated for language and possibly future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(Lame title, I know)**

**AN: Hello! I've been at it again. This time, with my new favorite ship, Jelsa! A.k.a., Jack Frost and Elsa! And THIS TIME, it's gonna be a multichap! **

*******_Oooo* _**

**_*Aaahh_***** **

**Not sure how many chapters tho.  
Anywhoooo! Lookout for my new chapters! Not sure when they'll be coming. **

**Enjoy my story, friend!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians belong to me. No matter how much I wish Jack were real.**

* * *

She had finally reached it. Her beautiful castle of ice up on the mountain. She never had the heart to demolish it. Mostly because she still liked coming to it.

Months had passed since the whole "eternal winter" incident. The kingdom had come to love their new queen and respect her as a fair and just ruler.

Elsa still liked to come up to the castle on the mountain whenever she wanted to be alone. Or whenever she needed to give Kristoff and Anna some alone time.

As she walked up the stairs that stretched across the abyss, she sighed happily. The Snow Queen dragged her arm elegantly up the railing as she went.

When inside, Elsa transformed her formal attire into the outfit she adorned when she first made the castle.

She walked up the grand staircase in the lobby-type area. After that, she made her way to the small balcony that hung out over a chasm.

This was one of her favorite spots to be when she was here. She could see Arendelle from there.

Smiling, Elsa used her powers to make the railing of the balcony bigger. Creating a small staircase leading to the banister, she climbed them and then sat criss-cross on top.

Dispersing the temporary staircase with a wave of her hand, Elsa took her hair out from the bun it was once in to let it down into the side braid.

Many people would think her strange to come up to the castle on the mountain to be by herself. But, she enjoyed being alone every once and a while. It makes her happy, in a way.

Her sister appreciated the alone time her and Kristoff got. At least she's actually taking her time with this boy, not immediately announcing their engagement.

Even though they aren't getting married quite yet, Elsa can see it happening somewhere down the line. She knows her sister loves this man, and she can see how much he cares for Anna.

The mountain man is very loyal, carefree, and strong. He's a great match the young princess. Elsa knows he'll take care of her little sister. Not that Anna can't take care of herself, it's just... Sometimes she needs a little... _guidance_ that Elsa can't provide.

The sun was just beginning to rise, sending the sky into a frenzy of pink and gold and orange. Elbows resting on her knees, Elsa smiled and put her chin in her hands, enjoying the view.

"Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?" asked a voice.

Startled, Elsa screamed out and jumped. Losing her balance, she started to fall.

Suddenly, a hand shot out to firmly grasp her forearm before she fell from the railing and into the dark abyss below.

Elsa was then pulled back onto the balcony, the hand still holding her arm.

"You should really be more careful," said the same voice.

She looked up to see her almost-murderer/savior.

Elsa was met with deep blue eyes, snow-white hair, and pale skin. It was like looking into a mirror.

Well, a mirror that changed your gender...

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Elsa stuttered out, blinking and stepping back which broke the young man's hold on her.

Grinning charmingly, the pale boy replied, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"What are you doing here?!" questioned the Snow Queen frantically.

"Oh, well I was sent here to check out this beautiful ice castle 'cause North thought it was my doing. But, instead I found an even more beautiful girl," replied the 18-year-old-looking boy cheekily.

Blushing at his comment, Elsa folded her arms over her stomach self consciously.

"...How did you get up here?" This time, her voice was laced with genuine curiosity.

The boy in front of her shrugged, twirling the long staff Elsa just now noticed he had in his other hand. "I had the winds carry me up here."

Elsa's brows furrowed as she blinked in surprise. "You _what_?"

"It's a power of mine," Jack added, chuckling at the girl's amusing amount of confusion.

"_A_ power? You mean you have more than one?" asked Elsa, starting to get excited and bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

"Man, you sure ask a lot of questions, huh?" Jack observed. "Yeah, I've got more than one."

As if to prove a point, Jack tapped the balcony with his staff, making another visible layer of frost form. It started to create an intricate picture of a tree.

Eyes widening, Elsa's jaw dropped. "_Whoa_..." she breathed.

Smirking satisfactorily, Jack leaned against the doorway to the small balcony.

"Wait a minute! You've got powers exactly like mine!" Elsa exclaimed, ecstatic.

It was Jack's turn to bring his brows together. "Exactly like yours?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Elsa held up her hand and created an intricate design in the air. "I made this castle!"

"No way! This place is amazing!" said Jack smiling, standing up straight.

"Thank you," Elsa replied shyly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No problem," said Jack, a happy glint in the boy's eyes from finding someone like him. "What's your name, by the way?"

Elsa was feeling the same exact way. "I'm Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Whoa, Queen? Sweet," Jack responded. "Wait, how did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them," answered Elsa, leaning against the railing. "How about yours?"

"It's a long story..." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Smiling, Elsa said, "Well then, it's a good thing I've got some time."

Grinning widely, the Guardian launched into the story. "Well, it all started when I didn't look like this. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I was playing with my little sister on a frozen lake, when suddenly the ice started to crack..."

* * *

"...And that's when I became an official Guardian," finished Jack.

He was leaning against the outside wall of the castle. She was sitting on the railing, facing him with her legs hanging down.

The sun had long since risen, so it was providing the light the two needed.

"Wow." Elsa was dumbfounded. She certainly wasn't expecting all _that_. "Impressive."

"Heh, thanks," he said.

Elsa took the lull in the conversation to examine the boy in front of her. She had noticed his hair and eyes earlier, so she moved on.

He was wearing a strange top... It was some sort of sweater with a hood attached. It was a blue that matched his eyes, but a bit darker. Looking closer, Elsa noticed frost on the edges and seams of the top.

Moving down, she spotted his tan pants that ended a few inches above his ankles.

His feet, she noted, were completely bare. She figured that not feeling the cold came with the whole "Winter Spirit" deal.

The end of the staff he held was twisted into a hook-like shape. It, too had frost on it.

Smirking, Jack noticed her gaze. "Like what you see, your highness?"

Elsa's gaze snapped up to his face. Registering his words, she blushed and looked away. "I was merely observing your odd choice of attire..."

"Mm hm. Sure you were."

"I-I was!"

"Well, then I suppose you won't mind if I 'merely observe _your_ odd choice of attire,'" mocked Jack, saying the last part in a poor imitation of Elsa's voice.

"Don't mock me, Jack Frost!" Elsa said exasperatedly, looking back at him.

"Oo, now I'm scared! You used my full name!" said the boy, acting like he was terrified.

A smile on her face, Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

Hearing her comment, Jack chuckled.

A few beats of comfortable silence fell upon the two.

"Hey, do you have any family?" asked Jack, an oddly (for him) serious tone lacing his voice.

Surprised at his tone, Elsa looked back at the Spirit of Winter. "Um, yes, I do. A younger sister named Anna. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you were doing up here all alone," he replied.

Shrugging, Elsa looked away once more. "Sometimes I like to be alone. It helps calm me when things in Arendelle get stressful," she started, her eyes taking on a far-away look.

Using his powers, Jack floated in the air, crossing his legs and putting his hands on top of his staff. Resting his chin on his hands, the Guardian listened closely.

"And besides," she continued, "it gives Anna some alone time with Kristoff, the man who's courting her."

"But it's cold up here," commented Jack. A light smirk was on his face as he took in the look of the young woman in front of him.

"The cold has never really bothered me," Elsa added, giving another shrug.

As Jack nodded in understanding, another silence fell over the pair.

The mischievous Guardian decided to get some "payback" from earlier. So, he looked at Elsa. _Really_ looked.

Her platinum blonde hair and pale skin complemented each other. She had bright blue eyes that imitated the color of Jack's, but a shade lighter.

Looking at her elegant side braid, the boy noticed small gems in the shape of snowflakes.

Moving to her lightweight dress, he observed the color and how it complimented her eyes. The transparent cape that was attached to the see-through shoulders of the dress that hung off her actual shoulders was adorned with snowflake designs.

As his eyes traveled down her body, he noted how the dress hugged her curves.

'Man, your highness. Never thought someone like you would wear something like this,' Jack thought, smirking.

"Like what you see, Guardian?" Elsa said, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

Chuckling at her use of his earlier words, Jack looked up. "Clever."

"_I_ thought so," Elsa replied coyly, smiling in false innocence.

Jack shook his head, smiling.

Jack decided to ask another question. "Are you... Close with Anna?"

"I am now, and I was when we were little."

"What about in between then?" he questioned.

Sighing deeply, Elsa closed her eyes as if she were in pain.

Noticing her pained expression, the blue-eyed boy added quickly, "Forget I asked. You don't have to tell me."

"No. I should. It's in the past now, it shouldn't matter..."

Jack nodded encouragingly.

"When we were very young," Elsa started, "I used to transform our ballroom into a wonder wonderland. One night, Anna was jumping up little snow towers I made. She just kept jumping higher and higher, and faster and faster. I could hardly keep up with her.

"She lost her footing on one of the towers and started to fall. I tried to catch her, but instead, I struck her on the side of her head with my powers," she said, a pained expression on her face.

Jack winced. For some reason, he really disliked seeing her unhappy. It didn't suit her.

"My mother and father took Anna to see the trolls and I went with them. The eldest said that he could heal her, but he would have to alter all of my sister's memories that involved my powers."

"So, if she had a memory that involved you creating a ice rink in the dining room, then it would be changed to make it seem as though you two were outside on a lake or something?" interjected Jack.

"Exactly," Elsa confirmed. "After that, I was never the same. I was always afraid to hurt anyone. So, I locked myself in my room and didn't come out.

"I was so... Afraid. Of myself, of hurting Anna further, of hurting my parents," she continued, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't your fault." Jack said, moving to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's what Anna keeps telling me," she said in a soft voice, "But I still think otherwise."

Jack was now standing in front of her.

"As I was saying... One day, my parents decided to go on a ship to visit another country. Little did I know, they would never come back..."

* * *

By the time Elsa finished her story, tears had come to her eyes. Jack didn't like it. Fun was his center, and this was not fun. He should be able to change the look on her face. "Man, that Hans guys is such a douche. How could he play Anna like that? And nearly kill Elsa?" thought Jack.

"Hey," he said, his voice gentle, "how about you take me down to see Anna? I'd like to meet her. Even if she doesn't see me."

Wiping her eyes, Elsa nodded and took a breath, composing herself. "Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me change."

"Okay," he answered, waiting for her to go inside to a bathroom or bedroom or something.

Instead, to his surprise and amazement, the girl held up a hand and a wisp of light blue slowly swirled up her body, changing her off-shoulder dress into her "Queen of Arendelle" dress. She left her hair in the side braid.

Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Jack was completely awed. And a little bit jealous.

"Get a painting done, it'll last longer," Elsa said, smirking. "And quit drooling."

"B-But... My powers don't do that..." he stammered, a bit flustered at her comment.

The Snow Queen put a hand over her mouth as she giggled at Jack's statement.

"Alright, let's go," she said, a smile on her face as she turned to head back in to the main room of her castle.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, your highness," corrected Jack, moving backwards towards the railing.

Using his powers, he hopped up backwards onto the railing.

Turning to face him, Elsa furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"If we're going to go all the way back down to Arendelle... Then we're going to do it my way," he said, smirking.

"Your way?" asked the young woman, tilting her head. "And what would that be?"

"_Flying!_"

"Flying?! How?!"

"By using the winds to propel us!"

"You can do that?" Elsa inquired, eyes wide. He had mentioned something about this earlier, but she hadn't really been paying attention.

"'Course I can! Can't you?" he said, glad to see that he's got a power that she doesn't, just as she has a power that he doesn't. Now he considers them even.

Pouting and looking off the the side, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

Chuckling at her child-like display, Jack held out his hand with a smirk. "So are you coming or what?"

Looking up at his hand, she was having an inner debate. Cautiously lifting up her hand, Elsa thought for a moment more.

Coming to a decision, Elsa gave Jack a bright smile and put her hand into his. "You'd better not drop me, Guardian."

Smirk turning into a smile, Jack hoisted Elsa onto the railing beside him. "Wouldn't _dream_ of it, your majesty."

Elsa took a deep breath, an excited smile on the girl's face. "Let's go!"

"Alrighty. Hold on tight!" Jack informed. And in an instant, they were shooting from the railing and into the sky, making their way towards Arendelle.

The once-frosty and isolated Snow Queen's laugh rang off the mountainsides.

* * *

**AN: Did you catch my variation of a saying? It was when Elsa said "Get a painting done, it'll last longer." I figured since this was in the past, they wouldn't have cameras, so I couldn't exactly say "take a picture." Also, Jack's opinion of Hans is my opinion as well. Although, I usually call him a doucher. Anyway. My dorkineas is done for today. Until next time!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and may even help me write new chapters faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! I have finally finished my new chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! Every one of them makes me very happy and motivates me to finish writing! This chapter is ****_incredibly_**** fluffy, so, be warned.**

**Sorry for the wait, and I'm once again not quite sure when the next chapter will be posted. But I'll be sure to make it ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't** **own them. So, yeah.**

* * *

The young woman giggled and stumbled slightly as the two of them touched down.

"How was that?" asked Jack, laughing at her wind-blown expression.

"That was incredible!" Elsa said enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" she added, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him.

Jack's arms involuntarily wrapped around her waist to return the embrace, his staff still in hand. He was careful not to hit her on the head. "No problem," he said gently, a smirk on his face.

Flushing and realizing what she had done, Elsa pulled away quickly and folded her arms over her stomach in the nervous tic of hers.

The Guardian chuckled at her expression. "So, where's Anna?"

Snapping out of it, the blonde woman shrugged. "Not sure. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Lead the way, your highness," Jack said, taking a teasing bow and gesturing for her to go in front of him.

Elsa rolled her eyes and started walking, opening the doors to the castle.

Jack straightened up and watched her walk away, a smile on his face. After a moment, he followed after Elsa, twirling his staff.

'Hm. Where could she be?' wondered Elsa. They had just walked into the main part of the castle where the grand staircase curled along the side of the wall to lead to the second floor.

Suddenly, Anna was heard humming down the hall on the second floor. Both Jack and Elsa looked up, the latter smiling.

When Anna came to the top of the staircase and saw her sister, she excitedly bounded down the steps. She still wasn't quite used to having her sister out and about.

"Elsa!" she called once she reached the bottom of the steps. "How have you been?"

The Queen of Arendelle smiled at her cheerful younger sister. "I am well, thank you for asking, Anna."

Looking around, Elsa noticed that the man that usually accompanied her sister wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Kristoff?"

"Oh, he and Sven had to go visit his family. And we ran out of carrots," Anna giggled.

Jack smiled at how friendly Elsa's sister seemed. He really hopes she can see him. The Guardian shifted his stance.

Finally noticing movement behind her sister, Anna peered over Elsa's shoulder to see a peculiar boy who looked to be about the same age as the Queen.

"Oh? Who's this, Elsa?" inquired the redhead.

Delighted that she could see him, Jack stepped up so he was beside Elsa and extended a hand to the princess with a charming smile. "I'm Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter. I'm what makes it snow. When it's supposed to." He added the last sentence with a teasing glance towards Elsa.

Blinking in confusion, Anna shook his hand and looked questioningly at her sister. "And I am Anna, Princess of Arendelle."

Elsa held back a laugh at her sister's perplexed expression. Turning to Jack, she then smiled knowingly. "Go ahead and show her, Jack," she said excitedly.

When his eyes met Elsa's, his smile turned into a smirk and he nodded. Lightly tapping the floor with his staff, Jack started to cover the entire floor in frost, except for a small ring that went around Anna. He used his magic to twist and twirl about, creating beautiful and intricate designs.

Anna gasped in awe and then looked up to see her sister looking at Jack and smiling brightly. This, in turn, made Anna smile. For if her sister was happy, she was happy.

The look that now adorned the Snow Queen's features was a huge contrast to the once fearful expression that rarely left her face.

Anna looked at Jack when he started to float off the ground.

Once again, a completely unbelieving expression crossed the princess' face.

"_Whoa_!" Anna breathed out.

"That's what_ I _said!" Elsa almost squealed in delight, bouncing up and down in elation.

Jack smiled down at the pair and landed softly, retracting the frost that spread.

"That was incredible! I can't believe you have powers just like my sister's!" exclaimed Anna.

Shrugging, Frost twirled his staff. "I can't believe you actually see me," he replied.

"Huh?" Anna asked, furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when someone doesn't believe in me, they don't see or hear me."

"Oh, wow! Well, I've seen rocks become trolls and snow become big scary monsters and lovable snowmen. So I've seen some magic in my day," laughed Anna.

Jack chuckled. The young princess really was all that Elsa described her to be.

* * *

After a little while of chatting, Anna explained that she told Olaf that she'd meet him at the lake in the woods and go ice skating with him.

(That was a lie. She just wanted to get Jack alone with her sister. She saw the way they looked at each other! Heck, a blind man could've seen it! And besides, Jack makes her sister happier than she's ever been before since the accident when they were children.)

Once Anna was out the doors, Elsa grabbed Jack's arm and started to lead him to a special room.

"Where are we going?" asked Jack, trying to get his mind off of how close she is and... Oh god, _she smells just like winter._

"You'll see!" replied Elsa happily. He was cold, but to her, that was the equivalent of someone being perfectly warm.

When they finally reached the right door, Elsa stopped and let go of Jack. She then smiled at him and stepped up to the door.

Jack watched her, a smile ever-present on his face.

"Behold: my very own Winter Wonderland," she introduced, opening up the wide doors.

Astonishment was the first Jack registered himself feeling. He looked around at the room that was about the size of their ballroom, if not, larger.

The room floor was covered in snow that was about ankle high. On one of the walls, there were a couple of lounge chair shaped piles of snow. In the middle was ice so that someone could skate on it.

Jack stepped into the room, the snow crunching under foot. He reached down and picked up a handful of the snow. The snow then replenished the part of it that was missing.

The Guardian raised an eyebrow in surprise. He then packed the snow into a ball. It was perfect packing snow. He smiled.

Elsa stepped in behind Jack and shut the doors. She then turned and observed how Jack picked up the snow. She smiled when the snow lost, replaced itself.

"I put a special magic seal on this room so it would forever stay winter and the snow would replenish itself when picked up," explained the young woman.

Jack looked back at her. "Nice," he complimented, tossing the snowball in the air and catching it.

"Thank you," she replied.

"But you forgot something."

"Oh, really? What's that?" Elsa asked, tilting her head slightly and furrowing her brow in confusion.

"This!" he said. Using his powers, Jack started to float. Flying over to the other side of the ice, he started to create a slide made from ice. It twisted and turned. He made stairs leading to the top of the slide.

Stepping back, Jack observed his work. Nodding in satisfaction, he floated back down to Elsa.

Smirking at him, Elsa changed her dress into a long sleeved shirt and pants that were tight to her legs. She then created a vest to go over the shirt. "Nicely done, Jack."

Also smirking, Jack looked her up and down. "You, too," he said cheekily.

Then he felt a snowball hit his face.

Wiping off the snow, he playfully glared at Elsa who was stifling a giggle with her hand.

As Jack was leaning his staff up against the nearest wall, the Queen darted off to the ice. Once she made it there, she quickly created skates on her boots and glided across.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Jack took off after her, picking some snow up on the way. He got to the ice and skated across it.

Elsa hit the other side of the ice and dispersed her skates. She then bent down to pick up some more snow.

Jack smirked and took his shot. He threw the snowball and it met it's target.

She straightened up and her jaw dropped when she felt the snow hit her butt. "Were you looking at my butt, Frost?!"

Stopping when he heard her words, Jack smirked again and shrugged. "I had to aim."

"Oh, it is _on_," declared the Snow Queen, pelting another snowball at Jack's chest.

He stumbled back a bit from the impact. Then, laughing, took off to the where she was.

* * *

Panting, the two were laying in the snow after their snowball fight. Side by side. Shoulders touching and hands nearly touching. A large smile on both their faces.

"I _clearly_ beat you,"

"Oh, come on, your highness! Don't be a sore loser! It's okay to admit defeat once in a while."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I can pin you!" retorted Jack, rolling over so he had knees on either side of her legs and his hands were pinning her arms.

Elsa giggled. "No fair. I'm still tired," she play-whined.

Chuckling, Jack replied. "Yeah, well, so am I. You don't see me complaining."

"Oh, shut up! You were just whining a second ago!"

"Was _not_!"

"Was _too_!"

They both laughed at their childish behavior.

After a beat of silence, Elsa smiled gently up at Jack, and he smiled back down at her. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" he asked gently.

"For helping me have fun. And forget my worries. Even if it was just for a day."

He shrugged slightly. "Fun _is_ my center." Then, gently placing his forehead on hers, he smiled. "And besides, I was glad to help you."

Looking into his eyes, Elsa felt at peace. She flushed slightly when his forehead touched hers, but otherwise didn't protest.

She then bit her lip at the look in his eyes.

Not being able to take it any longer, Jack starts to slowly move his mouth closer to hers.

"Elsa-!" Anna called, bursting through the doors.

Jack quickly floated off of Elsa so he was standing as she sat up, a blush coating his cheeks as well as hers.

"Oh! Oh, gosh, I'm sorry if I uh... Interrupted anything..." she said nervously when she saw the pair.

"Ah, no, it's... It's not what it looked like, Anna. We were just..." Elsa attempted to explain.

Jack looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I'll just- I'll just be outside," replied the Princess, backing out of the room and closing the doors. Damn! If only she hadn't interrupted her sister! She felt extremely guilty.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry about that, Elsa..."

"No, you're fine..." she replied awkwardly. "I'm just... Gonna go talk to my sister. Be right back."

"Right..." Jack said quietly.

Elsa then got up and brushed off her pants. Walking to the door, she sent one quick glance back at Jack before walking out of the doors.

"So stupid!" Jack said angrily to himself, dropping face-first into the snow.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the Queen was saying the exact same thing.

* * *

Time passed and Jack was called to go take care of something for North. Elsa was left in her castle with her sister.

They were sitting in the room with the fireplace and small couch where Hans revealed the true nature of his trip to Arendelle.

The sun outside was just beginning to set.

A semi-awkward silence fell over the two sisters.

"So... Jack, huh? You two seem pretty cozy," Anna said casually.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I'm sorry about what happened earlier... I should have controlled myself."

"No!" the younger sister said. "I mean... Don't stop being happy because of me."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowing.

"That man makes you happier than I've seen you in a _very_ long time. It's truly fantastic to see you smile so bright. Please... Don't shut him out, because I know you will try."

"Anna-"

"No, Elsa. Listen to me," Anna said firmly but softly. "Jack will continue to make you happy if only you let him. You get to determine whether or not he can help you."

Elsa was taken aback at the maturity her sister was showing. It was certainly beyond her years. "Anna, I just met Jack. We're just friends."

"Even so. You still can't shut out a friend. He will help you have fun. I'm truly sorry for the lecture, but I only have your best interests at heart."

"I know," Elsa replied gently. "Thank you, Anna." She then got up from where she was sitting and went over to hug her sister.

Anna smiled and hugged her back.

Once they stepped back from the embrace, Elsa sat down again and looked at her sister thoughtfully.

"Kristoff has had a very positive affect on you, sister," Elsa observed.

"W-What do you mean?" Anna stuttered, a blush creeping onto her face.

"You have become much more serious and wise ever since you met him. That man is good to you, and you to him. I approve of him," she added.

"Thanks, I think," Anna said.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two until they thought up a new topic to chat about.

It went on like this for many hours until they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so very much for reading! I appreciate it. And please, send me some feedback on how this chapter went!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alrighty! Here's my newest chapter! And here's where it starts to actually (somewhat) have a plot. Please don't hate me for this chapter ^~^' I promise it'll get better. Maybe not soon, but eventually.**

**(Sorry that this chapter is so short.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set. The sky over Arendelle glowed a beautiful golden color that was intertwined with bright pinks and oranges.

A sigh escaped the Queen's lips. She was immensely bored. Jack was still away on the mission, and Anna was off to some other country to oversee the relationship between the two areas.

Anna would be back tomorrow morning, but the lonely Queen still missed her sister.

To put it simply, she had absolutely nothing to do.

Twiddling her thumbs, Elsa looked around the room, hoping that somehow she would find inspiration.

Deciding to go on an evening ride, she got up from her throne. She then went to her room and grabbed her cloak.

It was still light enough out to not bring a lantern. And Elsa figures she wouldn't be gone long enough to need one.

As she was walking away from the stables, leading her horse, she was stopped by one of the guards.

"Queen Elsa," he started. "Would you like us to accompany you on your ride?"

Giving a light smile, the Snow Queen shook her head. "No, thank you. I think I'll be fine on my own. I won't be gone long."

"Yes, your majesty," replied the guard, bowing and walking away.

Continuing to lead her horse, Elsa walked outside the palace gates. She then mounted her horse and trotted to the forest.

She slowed her horse to a walk when she came along the path that wound around the mountain sides of Arendelle.

Elsa trusted her horse enough to allow herself to slip into her thoughts. Thoughts about her people, thoughts about her sister, thoughts about... Jack.

Mostly her sister and Jack.

She thought about how wise her sister had become. Maybe it was when Hans betrayed Anna. Maybe it was when she started hanging around Kristoff more. Either way, Elsa's little sister didn't seem so little anymore.

The young princess could now be trusted to carry out diplomatic missions with neighboring countries.

Anna was shaping up to be the ruler Arendelle needed. After Elsa was finished on the throne, of course.

The final piece that lead Elsa to come to this conclusion was when Anna had talked to her about Jack.

Advice had been presented that seemed much beyond Anna's years.

Then, Elsa's thoughts traveled to a certain snow-haired Guardian.

Her sister was right. Jack _did_ make her happier than she'd ever been. He made her laugh and let loose without seeming to lift a finger.

She supposes it must be his nature. He _is_ the Guardian of fun, after all.

But it's not just that. She feels... _attracted_ to him. Not just in the "get-married-and-have-children" kind of way. Although, she had to admit that he wasn't exactly bad looking.

No, no. This was something much more _magnetic_. It was attraction because of similar powers; it was attraction because they both knew what it was like to be alone. It was attraction because they had kindred spirits.

She could feel the bond between them. The string connecting his heart to hers, which in turn connects their destinies.

Elsa was jerked from her thoughts when she heard a twig snap. When she took in her surroundings, she didn't recognize where she was.

And it was pitch black.

It seemed time had escaped her. So now she was left disoriented and a little bit frightened.

Another twig snapped. Closer this time.

Elsa halted her horse, looking around frantically. "Hello?" she called nervously. "Is anyone there?"

The Queen decided to dismount in case whatever it was spooked her horse and it flung her off. She gripped the reins to the point her knuckles were turning white.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth with a cloth and another grabbed her roughly by the waist. She registered that the cloth probably had chloroform in it. Therefore, she held her breath.

Elsa then saw a man (judging by the outline) come out from behind a tree.

"She's not breathing in, boss," exclaimed a voice that was right beside her ear.

"Oh, I'll fix that," sneered the man in front of her.

The next thing she felt was a fist to the stomach.

Air was forced from her lungs. When she could finally inhale again, she involuntarily took in great gasps of oxygen.

Just before she fell unconscious, Elsa registered the "boss" telling his henchman to tie a note to her horse and send it back to the castle.

"You'll never get away with this," she slurred.

Walking up to her, the boss dug his fingers into her cheeks. "'Course I will, Sweet Cheeks."

Then the world fell into darkness.

* * *

Anna skipped down the pier, eager to see her sister. A bright smile adorned her face.

When she arrived at the palace gates, she knocked upon them. She expected them to open, which they did.

Then she was expecting a warm welcome from the servants of the castle. Cheery smiles and "welcome back, princess"s.

What she was actually met with was solemn faces and averted eyes.

Instantly, her smile vanished. "W-What happened?" she stuttered.

"It's your sister, princess," one of the maids started. "It seems she's been... Captured."

"_Captured_?! But how?" cried Anna, walking closer to the servants.

"We're not sure, milady," said a different member of the staff. "She went for an evening ride and never returned. Well, her horse returned, but she was nowhere to be found."

The redhead couldn't believe it. This was surreal. Her sister was in danger.

"This note was found attached to the Queen's horse," someone said, handing Anna the piece of paper.

"'_Princess of Arendelle,_'" Anna read. "'_We have captured your sister, Queen Elsa. In exchanged for her safe return, we ask for half of Arendelle's land, and a quarter of its wealth._'"

_We will not harm her. Unless you take it upon yourself to come and save her. Then we will see to it that she undergoes an extreme amount of physical and mental torture._'" Anna gasped.

"'_You are to come in four day's time to a meeting place that will be revealed to you two hours before you are expected to be there_,'" she continued. "'_It will take approximately one hour and 45 minutes to get to the designated area. We will already be there, so you cannot possibly create an ambush for us._'"

_If you do not show up with the aforementioned sum and a document forfeiting the land, we will take it upon ourselves to kill the Queen. That is all,_'" Anna finished, nearly in tears.

She collapsed to her knees and dropped the letter as she covered her face with her hands, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

* * *

The snow haired boy raced through the skies, trying to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible.

When the castle was in sight, he smiled brightly and sped up.

Once close enough, Jack made out a small crowd at the gates. They were seemingly forming a "c" shape around a person on their knees.

"_Oh, no,_" he thought as he came closer.

As soon as he touched down, the young man with the staff raced towards the figure.

Seeing that it was Anna and she was sobbing, Jack quickly went up to her and kneeled down, putting an arm around her back. "Anna? Anna, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Her crying seemed to get worse. "Ja-Jack!" Anna said, barely understandable.

"I'm here, Anna, I'm here," he comforted, deep dread setting in his bones. "Where's Elsa?"

Fresh sobs shook the younger girl's body as she pointed to the letter she dropped.

Curious, Jack picked it up.

As he read the parchment, his face conveyed more and more anger until finally, full blown rage set in.

The young boy gripped his staff tightly as frost started to form around the duo.

"She's in trouble, Jack. And... And I don't know what to do," Anna said, her voice sounding weak and terrified.

Jack's face softened slightly as the younger girl spoke. "It's going to be alright. We'll think of something," he reassured. "For now, we need to get you inside."

Pulling her up, the Guardian supported most of Anna's weight. The servants lead him inside to the room in which Anna and her sister had talked about Jack.

The Winter Spirit gently set Anna down on the couch and grabbed a blanket. He then draped it over her shoulders and asked a maid to make warm coco to help with the shock.

He leaned his staff against the arm of the chair and sat beside Anna. "Don't worry, Anna. We can go get her."

"B-But you read what those guys wrote! If we come after her, they'll torture her!" protested Anna, not crying as hard as before.

"Then _I'll_ go get her. They'll never see me coming."

Anna took the mug the maid offered her and took a sip. "I just want my big sister back unharmed..." she whispered.

"And I'll see to that," Jack said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "While I'm gone, I'll go get Kristoff to come and stay with you to make sure you're safe and to keep you company."

Anna looked over at Jack, her eyes still red and puffy. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem. I'll bring your sister back, alive and well. You have my word as a Guardian," Jack promised, hold his right hand over his heart.

Anna leaned over and hugged the older boy. "Go get her," she whispered in his ear.

When they pulled away, a fierce determination settled upon Jack's features. Anna held no doubt that the man in front of her wouldn't return her sister.

Jack nodded and stood up, grabbing his staff before waving to Anna and slipping out the window. First, he was off to get Kristoff.

Then, he was going to make those _bastards_ regret their decision to continue breathing.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! Once again, please don't hate me.**

**I'd love to hear what you think of my latest chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of,****_ "The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway!"_**

***Dorkiness finished***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, here it is! After many days and nights, I have finished part 4 of my story! Woo!**

**Next chapter, they'll locate Elsa! Yaaay! And Jack will unleash a serious can of whoop-ass! (With help from the other Guardians, of course.)**

**Sorry again for the sad chapter. It'll get better!**

***Warning* there is torture in this chapter. Consider yourself warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing the ice sorceress registers is heat. Lots of heat.

She blinked her eyes open. "What happened?" she wondered.

Elsa sat up on the rock hard hunk of metal that was supposed to serve as her bed. As she looked around, she noticed that she was in a cell of some sort.

Metal cases enclosed her hands, just as they had when she was in the dungeon before. Those cases were connected to the wall.

Elsa would have described what she saw as 'pitch black,' if it weren't for the red glow that seemed to hang in the air, giving her minimal vision.

Another wave of heat hit the Queen like a slap on the face. Panting, she recalled that she really doesn't do well in heat. It makes her sick. It weakens her.

There were no windows in the room, so she wasn't sure where the red glow was coming from. Possibly the same place as the heat.

A small latch on the door opened to show two eyes.

"Boss, she's awake," she heard from the other side of the door.

"Good." She barely heard the faint reply. The voice sounded... Somewhat familiar...

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, allowing light to stream in. Having been semi-accustomed to the darkness, Elsa had to squint to allow her eyes time to adjust.

Just as her vision cleared, and she gasped at what she saw. Or rather, _who_ she saw.

It was Hans! What was he doing back in Arendelle? And how had Elsa not noticed it was him before? I suppose it could have been that the man was wearing a mask when he and his goons attacked her. And it was dark.

"What are _you_ doing here?" spat Elsa.

"Oo, feisty, are we? I don't think you're quite in the position to have an attitude with me, witch," he replied.

Turning to one of his henchmen, he said, "Gag her and take her to the other room. And _don't_ let her escape."

When Hans left the cell, one of the men stepped forward and walked to Elsa. He stuffed a cloth in the Queen's mouth and tied it there while another man disconnected the metal cases on her hands from the chains. The first of the two then roughly pushed her from the room.

She was lead down a long hallway that made many twists and turns. If Elsa needed to, she probably wouldn't have been able to memorize which way to go.

They seemingly arrived at their destination, as the guard opened a door and shoved her inside. This room had a couple lights hanging from the ceiling as well as two chains in the middle.

The metal cases were then attached to the chains dangling from the ceiling, making Elsa's stomach exposed.

Glaring daggers at the man who chained her up didn't change the position she was in, but it certainly helped her feel better.

She decided to call the man "Frank" in her mind so she didn't have to keep referring to him as "the henchman."

After Frank was done adjusting her chains, he dropped his hands and stepped back. "The boss will be in in a second," he informed before throwing an almost... sympathetic look her way and exiting the room.

A loud bang signaled that the door had been shut.

The Snow Queen sighed. How was she going to get out of this one? She's not strong enough to break out of the cases this time, as the heat was weakening her.

Elsa just wished Jack would find her and save her...

* * *

"What do you mean _you don't know where she is?!_" exclaimed the highly distraught boy, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but my fairies haven't seen her," replied a woman that looked strikingly similar to a humming bird. "I really wish I could help..."

"No, no, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I sorta snapped at you. This is all just really overwhelming," he answered, sighing.

"Just relax. North and I tried our best to find her. It's up to Bunny and Sandy right now. Don't worry," comforted the woman, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

Right after Jack had left Kristoff at the palace, he had immediately raced to the North Pole and explained the situation to North.

When posed with the question of why this particular Queen was so important, Jack had explained her powers and how Pitch could potentially feed off of any fear the girl had.

This had then caused the older man to activate the Northern Lights to signal to the other Guardians to meet.

North had asked his elves to search for the young woman, and even took the sleigh for a spin.

Tooth had asked all her little helpers to keep on the lookout for Elsa when making their usual rounds.

Both had little luck. Bunny was currently searching himself. He had also recruited a couple of walking eggs.

Sandy was checking everyone who he was sending dreams to. So far, he hadn't gotten anything. Which either meant she wasn't asleep, or... Well, we'd rather not think of that option. For Jack's sake.

Speaking of the Winter Spirit, he was pacing the floor in anxiety. Every moment she was missing was every moment she could be further hurt.

He just hoped that she was still alive and well. The latter was a little bit less likely, but the boy could still hope.

As a nervous tic, Jack twirled his staff and ran his hand through his hair every once in a while.

Suddenly, a hole appeared before the young man.

Bunny then appeared out of the whole. Perking up, Jack almost ran to the Easter Bunny.

"So? Did you find anything?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No. Sorry, mate. I looked everywhere," answered the bunny, rubbing the back of his neck. He tapped the ground twice with his foot to close the hole.

Jack visibly deflated. "Oh, I see. Well... Thanks anyway, man."

"No worries, mate. Anytime."

The Guardian of Fun started to walk off. "I'm... Going to go for a fly," he added as almost an afterthought to his comrades.

"Alright, Jack. Be careful," said Tooth. She and Bunny looked at each other with worry.

Why was this human's kidnapping affecting their fellow Guardian so much? They could tell it wasn't just because Pitch could get to her. No, it was something _much_ deeper than that.

Meanwhile, Jack was wondering the same thing. Why _was_ Elsa's disappearance affecting him?

Sure, he didn't like it when innocent people were hurt, but his anxiety proved it was something more than that.

After all, he had only just met the woman a few weeks ago. Why had he gotten so close to her in so little time? Why did he feel like he wanted to rescue her, and then never let her out of his sights again? He wasn't even ever this protective over his sister!

_Why was this woman so different from everybody else?_

All these questions, and more, swirled around the troubled boy's head as he flew through the air, not really having a destination in mind.

To try and get into a happier mindset so as not to make random snowfall in the town below, Jack thought back to his happy memories.

Playing with his sister. Saving his sister. Being seen for the first time. Defeating Pitch. Becoming a Guardian. And more recently, meeting Elsa.

When they had talked at Elsa's ice palace, he finally felt like he had someone he could relate to.

When they had had the snowball fight he had been at his happiest since becoming a Guardian. At the end of the fight, when Jack had pinned her, he wasn't sure WHY he had the feeling to lean closer to her. He just did.

And when their foreheads touched, and he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes, he had seen everything she was, is, and could be.

It is often said that eyes are windows into the soul. Well, if that were true, then Jack knew Elsa's soul was incredibly strong and unbelievably beautiful.

These new feelings somewhat frightened Jack. He had never felt this way before, so to be suddenly slammed with these thoughts made him falter in his flying a bit.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these confusing thoughts, Jack decided he should turn back to the Pole.

On his way back, Jack told himself he had to locate Elsa and bring her back as soon as possible. (Both for selfish reasons, and so Anna could stop worrying. The poor girl was barely holding herself together.)

It was all up to Sandy now.

* * *

Elsa was still trying to figure out how she could escape when Hans came in the door. He shut it and locked it behind himself.

"Well, my Queen. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, almost as if he was expecting a reply.

Elsa glared at him.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I got away from my home country," he continued, stepping closer to the chained woman. He then proceeded to circle her.

"You see, when I got back and was forced to face my brothers, I was sent to jail. I was in there for about 2 months."

Elsa blew air from her nose as a sort of laugh.

In retaliation, Hans punched her side. The woman's face scrunched up in pain.

"But then, they decided I deserved a second chance, since I was their brother, after all," he added, a bit angrier than before from her outburst.

"The fools," thought Elsa.

"So of course, I acted liked I had seen my flaws and immediately begged their forgiveness and asked to be able to sail over here and present my utmost apologies to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. They granted my wish, of course.

"What they didn't know was that I was simply planning my revenge. And so I took my most loyal men and set sail for Arendelle."

Hans stopped so he was right in front of the platinum haired woman. Reaching down to his boot, Hans grabbed a knife and then straightened up. Fear flashed in Elsa's eyes.

"When my men and I discovered that your sister was going away and you were about to go on an evening ride, we were ecstatic. And that is what got you here," he explained.

The red-headed man stepped even closer to the girl. He then brought the knife up so it was resting on her left cheek.

Elsa closed the eye the point was closest to and cringed away from the blade.

"Now, we told your sister that we wouldn't harm you unless someone was sent for you," he started. Relief flashed through the Queen's open eye and she relaxed, opening the other.

"But I never was one to keep my word, now was I?" he finished, dragging the knife down her cheek and creating a shallow cut. It went from her cheekbone to her jaw.

Eyes squeezing shut, Elsa whimpered in pain.

Hans chuckled at the clear pain she was in and withdrew the blade. Grabbing a clean handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the blood off of the tool.

Using the back of the knife against her skin, the awful man trailed it from her neck down to her stomach. He then pinched the fabric of her dress and pulled it out. Stabbing the blade through the fabric, Hans cut a large circle in the material.

Looking back up at Elsa's face, he grinned sadistically. "It's so I can see all the pretty bruises I leave on your stomach."

Multiple tears escaped Elsa's shut eyes. She just wanted Jack. Why did she deserve this? What had she ever done, that was so awful, to warrant this fate?

Hans then dug his fingers into her side, causing heavy breaths to come from her nose, seeing as how she was still gagged. "_Ah, ah, ah._ I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours."

Obeying him so as not to encourage more pain, the Snow Queen opened her teary eyes.

Hans nodded in approval before looking at her stomach and pressing his fingers into it to create more bruises. Every once in a while, he would punch her and then check to see if she was still conscious.

Once he decided she had had enough bruises, he then proceeded to cut little nicks into her. Elsa screamed through her gag.

This continued all throughout the night and into the next morning.

Once he deemed he was finished for the day, he wiped his hand and his blade.

Walking to the doorway, he opened it and stopped to give directions to the man standing outside the room.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep," he informed before walking off into the hallway and vanishing from her hazy vision.

Another man stepped in. It wasn't Frank. Elsa figured she'd have to find a name for him as well. How about "Joe?" Sure, let's go with that.

Joe pulled up a chair so he was sitting off to the side of the Queen.

Time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours. There was no actual way to measure the amount of time that had passed, but it felt like forever. By this time, all of Elsa's wounds had stopped bleeding.

Her eyes began to droop, the adrenaline wearing off. Along with her eyes, her head also started to lower.

A sharp slap to the face stung not only her cheek, but also irritated the cut Hans left there. Her head snapped back up.

She learned her lesson. She didn't fade again for another couple hours.

She was weak. From blood loss, from lack of sleep, from the heat. It was eroding her like water eroded the dirt.

Her eyelids felt like brick, her eyes began to burn. If she could just nod off for a couple minutes...

Another slap. This time, it was harder. Elsa groaned and straightened up her head.

Another few hours. Another drop of the head. Another, more powerful, slap from Joe.

Suddenly, the door opened. Elsa looked up, as did Joe.

Hans stepped in. Joe left. The torturing began again.

* * *

It went on like this for another three days. Every day after the first, Joe came in with a cup of water. He un-gagged her, let her drink, then re-gagged her.

At this point, Elsa was becoming delirious. She would hallucinate and scream and cry more often.

For anyone but Hans, it was completely terrible to watch. Joe was even beginning to get affected. He would still keep her awake, mind you. He just felt worse about it every time he did.

On the third day of the vicious cycle, towards the end, Frank stepped in. "Orders from the boss," he said. "He says take her back to her cell. He ramped up the heat, so it should still be uncomfortable for her."

Joe nodded and stood from his chair. As Frank shut the door, Joe undid Elsa's metal cases from the ceiling.

Leading her, stumbling, down the hallway, Joe sighed. When they reached her cell, he opened it and threw her onto the metal "bed."

Walking over to her, he chained her cases to the wall and took the gag from her mouth. Then, slamming the door behind him, he left her alone.

Elsa wanted to cry with relief. She was too afraid to look down at the many cuts and bruises on her stomach, but she knew it looked bad. It certainly felt bad.

Pushing the thoughts of her injuries to the back of her mind, Elsa laid back and closed her eyes for the first time it what felt like forever.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep, dreaming of Jack and Anna and her parents.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for hanging in there with me and reading this whole thing! You may get multiple notifications in the near future. It's just me fixing something in my other chapters.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just to be clear, Sandy locates Elsa right as she falls asleep. So just to put the timelines in perspective, this chapter starts about the time Elsa is getting tortured by Hans for the last time.**

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys as an apology! So I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm very sorry if I didn't reply to your messages. Just know I saw and appreciated all of them!**

**Oh, and use your imagination when reading North and Bunny's dialogue, please ^~^' I didn't feel like adding their accents. (Well, I sorta typed North how he wouldn't use contractions and leave out some words and all, but...)**

* * *

The other Guardians were starting to get worried. He could tell. The pale-haired young man was pacing the floor, just as he had been for the past few days.

It's not really his fault he's so antsy. He just can't help but be worried about Elsa. Three out of the other four Guardians haven't been able to find her.

And while Sandy is still searching, she could be slipping further and further from his grasp.

Sighing, the Guardian of Fun ran a hand through his hair.

"Jack, why don't you relax? Sit down and have some egg nog, mate," suggested the giant rabbit.

Jack paused momentarily in his pacing to face the Easter Bunny. "I can't, Bunny! Not while she's still out there," he responded.

"I'm sure Sandy'll find her soon enough. There's nothing you can do about it."

Oh, right, and on top of Elsa being missing and possibly dead, Jack also felt completely worthless for not being able to help find her. "Right. Thanks for reminding me," he grumbled.

Bunnymund winced. "Sorry, mate. Should have worded that better."

"No, you're right. I'm being completely useless. All I'm doing is pushing my anxiousness onto you guys. I really am sorry." This time, he turned to face Tooth and North as well.

"That's not true, Jack! You're also..." the Tooth Fairy trailed off, not really being able to think of anything.

"Why, you are helping 'round here! The shop has never been more organized!" offered North, gesturing widely with his arms.

"That was Tooth..." mentioned Bunny.

North leaned over towards the Australian. "Not helping," he whispered.

Jack sighed again. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," he said. "Although you didn't put much effort into it," he added under his breath.

"Just... come and have a glass, Jack. Just one glass," Tooth begged.

"Fine," the Winter Spirit grumbled, twirling his staff and walking over to the small refreshments table they had set up. "One glass."

Picking a cup that reminded him of Elsa due to the snowflake pattern that was on it, Jack poured himself some egg nog.

Taking a sip, Jack levitated so he was sitting in mid air. He then gently set the glass on the ground with his powers.

The young boy sighed for the third time in the span of 15 minutes. He knew what came next.

More waiting.

"So, Jack... Why are you so keen on finding this girl?" asked Tooth.

Jack looked up at the unexpected question. "I told you already. She's a very important Queen, Pitch could easily tap into her fear, and I promised her sister I'd bring her back safely," he answered, a little puzzled as to why his friend was asking this.

"It is not for any... _other_ reason, then?" inquired North.

Looking up as if he were trying to see any other reason on the ceiling, Jack shook his head then looked back at his companions. "No... Not that I can think of."

"Do you not seem a little bit too worried for it to just be for those reasons?" the white-bearded man added cautiously. They were treading on thin ice here. (Excuse the pun.)

Brows furrowed, Jack tilted his head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

North and Tooth looked at each other, a concerned look on both of their faces.

"Oh, for the love of - They mean, do you fancy her?" said Bunny, rolling his eyes. The other two Guardians looked back at Jack to gauge his reaction.

Jack's eyes widened and his head straightened. "Do I... Fancy her?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Meaning, do you like her as more than a friend," provided the rabbit.

Jack sent a short glare Bunny's way. "I know what you meant."

"Well, Jack? Do you?" Tooth asked again, but gentler than Bunny.

A confused looked adorned his features. He looked down and off to the side. "Do I?" he questioned in his mind.

"I-I..." he was about to answer. All three of the other Guardians leaned in, as all of them had been curious about this from the start.

But suddenly, Sandy burst through the door that lead to North's office (North let Sandy go there so he could have a quiet place to work..)

Jack perked up and put his feet back on the ground. "Well? Did you find her?"

A bright smile was plastered on the Sand Man's face. He nodded enthusiastically as images made of his golden sand flashed quickly above his head.

The smile seemed to be contagious, as now everyone in the room was wearing the same one. Jack's being a little bit more bright.

His heart leapt with joy. They found her! He could finally go and fulfill his promise to Anna!

Although, that's not all that flashed through his mind. He would also get his chance to kick the ass of whoever took her.

He might even get the nerve to kiss her...

No! Curse the ones who put these thoughts in his head! Jack Frost would definitely _not_ be kissing Elsa because they were _just_ friends.

Okay, back to the Sand Man.

Jack laughed at his ecstatic friend. "Hey, Sandy, that's great that you found her, but I'll need you to repeat that. But this time, a bit slower. We can't understand you when your pictures are flying a mile a minute."

Sandy took an inaudible deep breath. Then, he flashed the pictures above his head. Slower this time, for his comrades.

* * *

When Sandy was finished, North had asked him to write down the coordinates where Elsa could be found. This would make it easy for him to punch the numbers into the sleigh and be off.

They had to come up with a plan before actually going to get her. Being prepared for the worst was crucial in getting Elsa out safely.

The other Guardians had their own methods of getting there, of course. Both Tooth and Jack could fly, and Bunnymund could use his holes. Tooth decided she would just ride in the sleigh.

So, they came up with their plan on how to get to the place Elsa was.

"How are we going to go in and actually rescue her?" inquired Jack.

"I think we should wait until we have seen the building she is kept in. That way, we know of the layout," suggested Tooth.

"But-!"

"We know you want to save her as quickly as possible, but we can't just go in blindly," interjected Bunny.

Jack sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine... We'll go to the place, scope it out, meet somewhere in the woods, form a plan, and _then_ I- sorry, _we_ can kick some ass."

North chuckled then nodded. "Sounds like plan."

* * *

A bang sounded through the metal room. The lone woman inside awoke with a start, opening up her eyes.

Not a very healthy way to wake up.

Her eyes still felt like lead, so they began to flutter shut again.

"Hey. Get up. You've slept enough," said a gruff voice.

The young woman's eyes opened again. It took her eyes a while to focus.

A tall figure came towards her. She furrowed her brows. Who was he? And why did he wake her up?

The man rolled his eyes and roughly yanked her into a sitting position. "I said _get up_, you little shit!"

Bright blue eyes opened all the way. Memories came flooding back. She remembers where she is. She remembers what she'd been put through.

And all too suddenly, the pain came back. Pain in her stomach, pain in her face. Pain in her _heart_.

Where was Jack? Where was anyone? She was the Queen of Arendelle. One would assume they'd send a search party out.

As Elsa had these thoughts, the man unchained the cases around her hands.

She knew what came next. Deciding to be obedient so as not to have more harm done to her, Elsa stood up.

Her legs wobbled a bit from lack of use. The guard had to support most of her weight. He rolled his eyes and shoved her from the room.

This wasn't Frank or Joe. Elsa guessed that Hans didn't want the guards to ever start feeling bad for her, therefore he would change them.

"H-How long was I asleep?" she asked, voice hoarse.

He shrugged. "'Bout 4 hours."

Only 4 hours? That certainly wasn't enough time for her body to recover! Then again, the man holding her captive probably didn't care much about that.

Shoving a gag in Elsa's mouth so she couldn't talk, the new guard lead Elsa to the same torture room she was in before.

Great. This was going to start up again.

Just as she suspected, as soon as her cases were connected to the chains in the ceiling, Hans stepped in the room.

Noticing new bruises on Elsa's arms, Hans smiled. "Nice work, Lumpen."

Lumpen dipped his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Turning to face Elsa, Hans grinned maliciously. "Nice to see you again, your majesty. Not looking too well, though."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, hate gleaming deep within them.

"Too much spirit left, though," he added, frowning. Then, as if getting an idea, the grin found its way back upon his face. "But I can fix that."

* * *

Finally. Their plan was finished. Jack could barely wait a minute more.

The 5 Guardians had arrived approximately 30 minutes earlier.

It took them 15 minutes, give or take a few, to scope out the building. The building wasn't too big and it was only one story.

North viewed it from above, Bunny from below. Tooth and Jack went around to the windows to see if they could spot Elsa. Meanwhile, Sandy was seeing if he could detect her presence.

It then took them roughly 15 minutes to formulate a plan.

They would bust into the big front doors. North would use his swords, Sandy would use his sand, Tooth had a few helpers, Jack his staff, and Bunnymund his boomerang. They'd fight off any guard they came in contact with.

They would each attempt to knock down any doors they came across. If that person could not succeed, they would step back and let North try, as he was the bulkiest of the bunch.

It was now time to put the plan in action. The Guardians walked up to the front door. Each exchanging a look, they nodded to signal they were ready.

North held up his hand with 3 fingers in the air. One after the other, he put them down. When the last finger curled into his palm to meet the rest, he and the other 4 Guardians slammed their bodies into the doors, knocking them ajar and sending the group stumbling into a lobby type area.

There were two doors on either side of the room. The boys positioned themselves at each door and knocked them open. Tooth stood next to Sandy's door to voice his findings.

"Clear," called North.

"Clear," Jack echoed.

"All clear over here as well," added Tooth.

All their doors lead to various rooms with no one in it. If they were going to be honest, they thought they'd get more of a fight than this.

"I think I found a hallway, mates," said Bunny, turning back to the group.

"Alright, let's go," said Jack, taking the lead and starting down the hallway.

It was a long and winding hallway. Eventually, they came to another door.

Slamming it open, Jack discovered a room that looked eerily similar to the dungeon in Arendelle. Except this one had no windows. And then the wave of heat washed over the group.

"She was here. I can tell," mentioned Bunny. Her scent was faint, but it was there.

Jack shuddered. Partly with anger and partly with disgust. How dare they, whoever they are, keep Elsa in such harsh conditions? "It looks like this is the cell they kept her in," he observed.

"So the question is... Where is she now?" added Tooth, a worried tone taking to her voice.

"Let us keep going, yes?" asked North. "We will find her if we keep looking."

Jack nodded and exited the room.

The group continued to follow the hallway, only occasionally coming across a room that belonged to a sleeping guard. The first one of them to enter the room would quickly and efficiently knock out the guard.

The temperature was starting to drop due to Jack's anxiety spiking every time they knocked down a door and Elsa wasn't behind it.

When they reached the end of the single hallway, they came at a crossroads. Metaphorically speaking, of course. There were 4 different passages to take.

"I've got the one on the far right," Bunny said.

"Sandy and I will take the inside right," Tooth added, placing a gentle hand on the Sand Man's shoulder.

"I will take hallway on far left," called North, an excited smile on the jolly man's face.

"Guess that means I've got inside left," Jack mumbled. "Well, call if you guys get into trouble. Or, you know... Find her," he added at normal volume, secretly hoping that none of them found her so that he could.

The others nodded and went down their respective hallways.

Jack, the last one left, took a deep breath before starting down the passage, staff at the ready.

As he moved down the darkened hall, he strained his ears to listen for any sounds that may lead him to Elsa.

He then spotted a door at the end of the hall. Crouching down slightly, Jack silently made his way towards it.

When he got close enough, he took a deep breath. In his head, he counted up. "1... 2... _3!_"

* * *

Elsa was hanging limp from the chains in the ceiling. Her eyes were barely opened, as she was about to pass out from the pain.

There were way too many bruises and cuts scattered across her skin. One could hardly differentiate between the two.

Hans' hands were covered in her blood and he looked happy that her once fiery expression almost lacked any life at all.

Her once porcelain skin was now deathly pale.

"Not so much spirit now, eh?" chuckled the evil man.

Suddenly, the door to their room slammed open, creating a large bang.

Whipping around, Hans saw a boy that was about Elsa's age in a strange blue sweater with a hood. There seemed to be... Frost at the seams. No, no... That must be a trick of the light.

He was also wearing brown pants that came halfway down his shins. A staff was in his hands and his feet were bare.

The boy stood there, seemingly frozen in place, eyes wide and locked on the beaten girl in the center of the room.

"Ah. You must be the hero my men had collected information on," Hans said calmly. "It's lovely to meet you, Jack Frost."

"Elsa..." Jack breathed out.

Elsa struggled to keep her body upright. "Jack..." she thought.

"Yes, yes, I know I said I wouldn't hurt her unless someone was coming to rescue her. But, she's the Queen. Of course _someone_ was bound to come looking. So, I just started ahead of time," the red-head sneered.

He thought clouding Jack's mind with those thoughts would render him useless and distracted in the fight that was bound to ensue.

Boy, was he _wrong_.

Jack's eyes shifted to the revolting man. He stepped further into the room and instantly, the temperature dropped 20 degrees.

There was murder in the Guardian's eyes.

Hans' eyes widened a minuscule amount in fear before relaxing again. "Oh, no. Now I'm afraid," he taunted.

"_You should be._" Jack's voice was dark and not at all like the fun-loving, carefree tone that Elsa was used to. It was actually scaring her a bit.

The Winter Spirit sent a shot of his ice at Hans, purposefully nicking his cheek to create a cute there. "I'm going to recreate every cut you made on her," he started, gesturing to Elsa with his staff, "onto you. And then some," he threatened.

"_Try me,_" Hans invited.

He then threw the knife that was in his hand at Jack, aiming for his heart.

A pillar of ice shot up from the ground and stopped it in midair. Grabbing the hilt, Jack dispersed his ice and threw the knife back so quickly, Hans could not react.

It swung towards the offending man's chest, the blade gleaming. As it flew through the air, it seemed to be singing. It seemed to be going in slow motion as if to taunt the man it was aimed at.

Elsa's eyes widened as soon as the knife left Jack's hand. Was he really going to kill Hans?

The aforementioned man was glued to the spot, watching his death come nearer to him.

Just as it was about to sink into its intended target, golden sand slapped the knife down and hit Hans sharply over the head with a piece of metal.

The offending man collapsed to the ground. Jack looked behind him to see the other Guardians.

Tooth's expression displayed one of deep worry. Both for Jack and Elsa.

North's was harder. Almost as if he were slightly disappointed in Jack for even thinking of murder.

Bunnymund's was disgusted and angry. It was aimed at the man who was now in a heap on the floor.

Jack's eyes then landed on Sandy's face. The Sand Man's eyes were hard and determined, glad that he stopped the knife, yet also a small part of him wished he hadn't.

Jack snapped out of his aggravated state at the sight of his friends being safe. Other than a few scrapes on North and Bunny, it looked as though his comrades were unharmed.

The young man then remembered the reason they were all here and his eyes widened. Whipping around, he rushed over to the girl.

Quickly creating a key that perfectly fit the metal cases, Jack unlocked them and supported her before she fell. He gently lowered her into a sitting position, setting down his staff. Frantically, he took the gag from her mouth.

There was blood on it.

"J-Jack..." Elsa said quietly, her voice frail. "You came."

Although Jack smiled, it was filled with deep sorrow as he cupped her cheek. "'Course I came, Elsa. I'll always be here to rescue you," he promised.

Elsa smiled back weakly. Then, as if knowing she was finally safe, her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp in Jack's arms.

He placed a gently kiss upon her forehead before picking her up bridal style. Kicking his staff up into his hand, Jack turned to the door. "One of you grab pretty boy over there and take him back to Arendelle. I'm heading out now so I can get her medical attention as soon as possible. See you guys there," he said.

Then, pushing past his silent teammates, he walked out the way they came.

Once he reached the front door, he walked to the sleigh that wasn't too far from the entrance.

Draping a warm blanket over the sleeping woman, Jack smiled at her peaceful look.

Picking her up once again, Jack carefully took off, headed for Arendelle.

* * *

**AN: FYI; Lumpen, the name of the guard who woke up Elsa, literally means "mean" in Norwegian ^^'**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! Hang in there for the next part of this story! It's almost over, as sad as I am to say it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, my lovelies! I'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I TOOK SO FREAKING LONG ON THIS CHAPTER! I was sorta dealing with personal stuff and writers block and school. So yeah. BUT, to make it up to you, this chapter is exactly 3,000 words long! I was proud of myself! This will most likely be the last chapter. Although you can read the bottom AN for more detail.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

The castle nurse walked in to check on the Queen. As she stepped through the door, she noticed that the temperature was significantly colder than it was out in the hall.

Making a mental note to fetch more blankets, she walked to the bed. Curiously, there was a chair on the side of the bed that was closest to the door.

The nurse shrugged it off and continued.

It took the nurse about 20 minutes to change the bandages that covered the platinum-blonde woman in the bed. She then checked the girl's pulse to make sure she was improving.

Nodding in satisfaction, she turned and walked out of the door, headed for more blankets.

Just as she was walking out, Anna was walking in. With a quick greeting, the young princess stepped into the room.

She stopped at the doorway, a smile finding its way onto her face. Right next to Elsa, was the Guardian of Fun himself.

"Oh, Jack," Anna whispered, shaking her head. He hasn't left her sister's bedside since they all got back.

The strawberry blonde woman stepped closer to Elsa's bed. Making her way around to the opposite side of the bed that Jack was on, Anna gently sat on the bed.

Carefully, she reached over and moved a stray piece of hair that was in her sister's face. A loving smile graced her features. Her sister was brave. She would pull through.

Just as Anna leaned back into a sitting position and then stood to leave, the boy in the room stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

He sat up and stretched, yawning. "Oh, hey, Anna. Any change?"

The princess nodded. "The nurse says she's getting better. She'll be awake in no time, don't worry," she replied.

Jack smiled slightly and his gaze fell back on Elsa. "That's good."

Anna nodded once more and continued towards the door. Stopping next to Jack, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

When he looked up, she smiled lightly. "She's strong, Jack. She'll make it through."

He returned the smile. "I know."

"Come get me if she wakes up. Alright?" she checked.

Jack nodded. "Will do," he promised.

Anna then proceeded to walk out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind her.

The invisible (to most) boy sighed and got up, sitting on the bed. Grabbing her hand, he whispered, "Please wake up soon," and leaned over, placing a lingering kiss to Elsa's forehead.

After a few seconds with his lips to her skin, he sat back. He looked at their hands. Hers seemed to fit perfectly within his own.

He took a deep breath and looked back at Elsa's sleeping face. She really _was_ breath-taking. Even with a few cuts and bruises scattered across her face.

With his free hand, he reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair back into place behind her ear. Jack let his hand stay cupped to her cheek. His thumb was gently rubbing back and forth across her porcelain skin.

And, leaning over her carefully, he touched his forehead to hers, closing his deep blue eyes. His face unconsciously leaned a bit closer to her own.

The sides of their noses were brushing against one another. He could feel the breath of her nose tickling his skin.

Sighing, Jack withdrew his head a little and kissed her nose. What he _actually_ wanted to kiss was a bit lower than that, but he would never take advantage of her like that.

Jack sat back in his chair and took the hand that was holding hers, rubbing it down his face as if to scrub away the worry (spoiler alert: it didn't work).

He then ran his hand through his snow-white locks and sat back in the semi-comfortable chair.

All that was left to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Jack Frost had never been so impatient in his entire life as a Guardian. He just wanted her to _wake up already, dammit_!

It's been a few hours since Anna's visit. He was now leaned back far into the chair, his feet crossed and resting on the bed beside the sleeping Queen.

His head was back and he was creating intricate designs made from frost on the ceiling. He had just finished a picture of a bunny when he sighed.

Glancing back at Elsa's face, Jack smirked gently before his eyes flicked back to the ceiling.

He started to create a beautiful portrait of Elsa dressed as she was when he first met her. Her arms were spread wide and, looking up at the ceiling, it seemed that she was looking up at all the other creations he made.

There was a bright smile that lit up her features as if the frost creatures were her own.

As Jack finished, he put his arm down and looked at his work. He smiled and nodded, satisfied that it all looked good.

Suddenly, he heard a small groan and some sheets shifting. Jack's head whipped down and he sat forward.

Elsa's eyes squeezed shut tighter before fluttering open.

"Elsa! You're awake!" Jack said happily, a bright smile lighting his features.

The slightly disoriented girl looked at Jack. It took a few seconds, but then her face lit up with recognition. "Jack!"

Jack stood and helped her sit up in bed. He tried to do so gently, but she still winced as her sore abdomen was aggravated.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly as he, himself winced.

The Queen placed a comforting hand on top of Jack's. "It's alright, Jack. It's not your fault," she comforted, smiling.

Jack's head was tilted slightly downward when he looked up at her, seemingly giving the "puppy dog face" without actually begging. Some of his unruly hair was covering his eyes.

He was undeniably attractive.

She was enchanted by his blue eyes that seemed to hold the pattern of a snowflake within it.

Carefully and almost hesitantly, Elsa reached up and ran her hands through his bangs, pushing them back.

At her touch, Jack closed his eyes and seemed to lean into her touch. "Elsa..." he breathed, barely being able to contain himself.

Elsa moved her hand so it was on the side of his face. "Thank you for saving me, Jack," she whispered.

Jack opened his eyes and looked into hers so she would know his next statement was genuine. "I will _always_ be there to save you. No matter what kind of trouble you're in," he promised, reaching out and brushing his fingers across her cheek.

A gentle smile found its way onto her face. "I know."

Then, breaking the mood, there was a knock at the door.

Fearing it was Anna, Jack quickly withdrew himself and sat in the chair, averting his gaze from Elsa.

Elsa sighed and shifted her attention to the door. "Come in," she called softly.

The nurse from earlier stepped through the door, a blanket folded in her arms. "Ah, milady, you're finally awake," she said happily.

Elsa smiled and nodded as the nurse walked closer to her bed, setting the blanket at her feet. "It seems I am," responded Elsa politely.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the nurse asked.

"A bit groggy. And sore. And it stings in some places," Elsa listed. Then, adding as an afterthought, "Exactly how long was I out?" she inquired.

"Um... About 6 to 7 hours, I believe."

"Really?" Elsa asked, looking at Jack, a surprised look on her face.

"More like 9 or 10," he answered.

Thinking the question was directed at her, the nurse nodded. To her, there was no one in the room besides herself and the Queen. "Yes, your majesty."

Elsa looked back at the nurse, her eyebrows furrowed. "Did you not just hear him?" she asked.

"Hear... Who, milady?" the nurse asked, a bit concerned.

Jack touched Elsa's hand softly with his own to get her attention. She looked over at him. "It's fine, Elsa. She can't see me."

Her face lit up with understanding before she quickly looked back at the nurse, an embarrassed smile on her face. "No one. Never mind. I must have hit my head. Forgive me."

"It's alright, your highness. You're not any crazier than my husband," she responded, a wry smile on her face.

Elsa covered her mouth as a giggle escaped her lips. Jack laughed as well, even if the nurse couldn't hear him.

Glad to see her Queen happy, a genuine smile replaced her teasing one. "Shall I go inform the princess that you're awake, milady?"

Smiling brightly, Elsa nodded. "Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble, of course."

"Not at all, milady!" the nurse said enthusiastically. "Wait just a moment, and I'll fetch her," she added, patting Elsa's hand.

"Thank you," replied Elsa, smiling gratefully.

The nurse dipped her head before walking out of the room.

"Well, I should probably leave you and Anna to your 'sisterly reunion' stuff," Jack said somewhat awkwardly, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, yes. I suppose you should," Elsa acknowledged, also kind of awkward.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jack added quietly, but loud enough to hear. Then, bending over her, he kissed her forehead and then stood upright.

Elsa smiled at him and he returned it. "All thanks to you."

"Nah, I had some friends help me," he said, grinning mischievously.

Glad they were over that momentary awkwardness, Jack waved and picked up his staff, which was leaning against his chair. Then, moving to the door, he looked back at her once more before gently shutting the door behind him.

Unbeknownst to the other, they each let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Both were because the Queen was safe and awake. Jack had nothing more to worry about (for the time being) and Elsa was no longer in pain.

* * *

Jack was at the balcony, sitting atop it with his legs dangling over. His staff was leaning up against the railing right next to him.

He sighed. There was a pretty nice view of the kingdom from here. Granted, you couldn't see all of it, but enough to appreciate it.

The Guardian had been waiting out there for about 30 minutes. He had wandered the palace for about 15 before he came across big doors that opened up to the balcony.

He was absentmindedly swinging his legs when he heard the doors open. As soon as he heard them close, he smiled lightly. "Shouldn't you still be in bed, your highness?" he inquired, taking a guess as to who had walked through the doors.

"How did you-," started a familiar voice. He was correct. "Oh, never mind," she said, somewhat exasperatedly. He laughed.

Then he heard footsteps as Elsa came to stand to his right, leaning with her arms crossed and resting on the railing.

She looked at him, playfully glaring. Jack looked at her as well, a smirk adorning his features.

When their eyes met and he saw how tired she was, his smirk fell and was replaced with a look of worry and concern. "Seriously, though. You should be resting," he said quietly, reaching out and placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I've done enough resting, Jack. I'm fine, I promise," she replied, moving so her left shoulder was touching his side. This made Jack's hand shift to her right shoulder to bring her closer in what sort of looked like a side hug.

Then, placing her right hand over his, she looked up at him. "But I appreciate your concern."

Jack smiled somewhat dismally. "Any time," he ruefully admitted.

She giggled, looking forward. At her laugh, he smiled, glad to see her happy.

He followed her lead and looked forward as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked absentmindedly.

"What, the view or the kingdom?"

"Both."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair.

Elsa sighed contentedly, finally glad to be back in her kingdom.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you..."

Elsa was brought back from her thoughts at his statement. She blinked once. Twice. "What?" she asked dumbly.

He sighed as well, but his was annoyed (mostly at himself). Jack drew his hand back from her shoulder and ran it through his hair. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you really needed me," he repeated, gliding down from the railing.

Elsa furrowed her brows. "Jack, it wasn't remotely your fault."

"I know, I know. But somehow it feels like it's _all_ my fault," he responded.

She took a step closer to him, her brows still furrowed. "Well, it's not. So stop thinking like that."

"But I can't help it! I should have been there for you. To stop those men from taking you," at this point, he was just rambling and his eyes were looking everywhere except at her.

"Jack." This one word brought his attention back to her. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face and made sure that he wouldn't break eye contact.

"Listen to me. This wasn't your fault. You were called away on a mission. It was your duty, and I certainly don't expect you to drop that for me. In fact, if you ever do, I won't forgive you. You couldn't have _possibly_ known something bad was going to happen to me. Therefore,_ none of it_ was your fault, Jack," she said firmly, looking into his eyes to show her sincerity.

The Guardian frowned. "Alright... But I'm still sorry that you got hurt so badly," he replied, brushing his hand against a bruise that was on her collar bone.

Elsa shivered from his light tough and goose bumps appeared along her skin. To mask it, she glared at the man in front of her and took her hands away from his face, crossing them in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop apologizing," he said, holding up his hands in defeat.

Smiling, Elsa nodded. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog, you know," Jack muttered dryly.

The platinum-blonde covered her mouth as she giggled. Jack smirked. Then, sighing, he looked out at the kingdom.

A light smile still adorned the Queen's face as she observed Jack's face. He really was quite handsome. And sweet. And caring. And brave...

Before he (or she) could register what she was doing, Elsa stepped closer to Jack, stepped up on the tip of her toes, and placed a light, lingering kiss at the corner of Jack's mouth. It was a bit closer than she had intended...

Elsa then lowered herself back into her feet and looked at her shoes. She was still standing close to him. "I-I'm sorry, that was... Inappropriate."

Jack's eyes had widened and his heart had skipped a beat. But now everything was back to normal as he looked down at her. Unbeknownst to him, there was love in his eyes.

"Please, don't apologize," he said softly, tilting her chin up so her eyes met his. Blue on blue. It was like two ice storms heading straight for each other. Elsa bit her bottom lip.

His eyes kept flicking between her eyes and her lips. Gods, the things she did to him...

Mentally, he was telling himself he'd be an idiot if he kissed her. But his heart was screaming at him to just "_freaking kiss her already_!"

In the end, it wasn't quite his decision. She leaned in first, their lips now centimeters apart, their breaths swirling together.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek. As he brought her head closer, their eyes fluttered shut.

When their lips finally met, it was a sweet feeling. Elsa felt her heart swell. Jack felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders. He had been waiting for this for a while now.

Their mouths were moving as one.

As Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, his settled to her waist, gently tugging her closer.

Her head was being moved backwards slightly with the force he was kissing her. Yet, his lips were soft against hers.

When the need for air became apparent, they pulled away slightly, their foreheads still touching. Elsa's eyes were still closed as Jack lovingly looked at her face. Their pants mixed together as they seemed to breath the same air.

"Good gods, you're beautiful," he whispered, eyes shining.

Elsa blushed and opened her eyes. "You're not too shabby yourself, Guardian," she retorted, amusement in her voice and her gaze.

Jack smirked and kissed her again, pulling back almost right away that time.

The young woman pouted. "Not fair." Then, she leaned up and connected their lips once more in a sweet kiss. Her fingers were moving through the hair on the back of his neck, lightly tugging on them.

Jack moaned and she pulled her face away from his, giggling. "Had enough yet, Jack?" she asked innocently.

Opening his eyes and staring into hers, he replied, "I could NEVER get enough of that."

Elsa smiled brightly. Then, a few seconds later, she frowned.

Furrowing his brow, Jack frowned as well. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"It's just... Will this change anything? Between us?"

"Els, the only thing it'll change is now I'll get to kiss you," he said, smiling. "I promise I won't act any differently around you if you don't act any differently around me."

Elsa's smile found its way back on her face. "Promise."

All of a sudden, they heard Anna calling Elsa's name. They shared a smile and one more short kiss before stepping back from each other.

When Anna came through the door, she smiled. "Oh! There you are. Oh, and you too, Jack!"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, we've been out here for a little bit."

"How? It's so cold out here!" Anna replied. She made a show of shivering.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other, a matching smirk on each of their faces before they turned their heads back to Anna and responded in unison:

"_The cold never bothered us anyway_."

* * *

**AN: I saw the chance and I took it. Sorry not sorry.**

**Okay, so I said above that this was going to be my last chapter. But, if you guys want, I can write a shorter epilogue-type-thing after this! So just let me know what you think in the review you are going to send me****_ *wink wink, nudge nudge* _But for now, I'll call my story complete.**

**I thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO READ, OR REVIEWED, OR FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
